Betrayed
Betrayed is the second novel in the House of Night Series. About Fledgling vampyre Zoey Redbird has managed to settle in at the House of Night finishing school. She finally feels like she belongs, even gets chosen as the Leader of the Dark Daughters. Best of all, she actually has a boyfriend... or two. Then the unthinkable happens: Human teenagers are being killed, and all the evidence points to the House of Night. While danger stalks the humans from Zoey’s old life, she begins to realize that the very powers that make her so unique might also threaten those she loves. Then, when she needs her new friends the most, death strikes the House of Night, and Zoey must find the courage to face a betrayal that could break her heart, her soul, and jeopardize the very fabric of her world. Betrayed, the second book in the House of Night series, is dark and sexy, and as thrilling as it is utterly shocking. Plot At her first parent visitation night, Zoey is reunited with her family for the first time in a month. After a religious dispute between Neferet and John Heffer, Neferet bans them from the school. The same night, Zoey witnesses Aphrodite being verbally abused at by her parents and starts developing sympathy for her. Later on, she chances upon Neferet scolding Aphrodite and is shocked by this new side of her mentor. That day, Neferet invites Zoey for a private dinner. Upon hearing that Zoey saw her and Aphrodite, she informs her that Aphrodite has lost her affinity and that her visions are no longer valid, as Nyx had withdrawn her gift, and advises Zoey to keep her distance. Later, while watching TV, Zoey learns of the disappearance of one of the high school football players whom she knew and goes on a walk to clear her head. She chances upon a crying Aphrodite who claims to have had another vision involving Zoey's grandmother. She asks for her help. Unwilling to risk her grandmother's life, Zoey accepts and learns that Aphrodite has seen her grandmother die in a bridge collapse. Zoey calls her grandmother to tell her to stay at home and then she and her friends make a call to the police. They create a fake terrorist group called Nature's Jihad, and claim to have planted a bomb under the bridge. They later learn that a captain of a river transport barge had a heart attack while piloting the barge and would have caused the bridge to collapse. Another football player disappears soon after and both are found dead with multiple lacerations. Meanwhile, Zoey must make decisions regarding her love life, as she is drawn to her ex-boyfriend Heath due to their Imprint, while trying to maintain a relationship with Erik Night. Loren Blake, teacher and Poet Laureate also implies romantic interest in Zoey. Zoey reorganizes the Dark Daughters, but is annoyed by Neferet taking credit for most of her ideas at the first ritual. During the ritual, her friends find out that they have an affinity for one of the elements. Damien gets Air, Shaunee gets Fire, Erin gets Water, and Stevie Rae gets Earth. Shortly after the ritual, Stevie Rae rejects the Change and dies, and Zoey is confused as why the Goddess would grant Stevie Rae an affinity, then just let her die. As Zoey grieves over Stevie Rae, she learns that Heath, too, has disappeared. Using her Imprint, she is able to locate him and takes off to retrieve him. She finds out that Heath is being held captive by "undead" fledglings. Using her elemental affinities, Zoey frees Heath. She also finds out that it was Neferet who changed the dying fledglings into the "undead" creatures - one of which is Stevie Rae. The fledglings had lost their humanity and reverted to an almost feral state. She runs away with Heath, vowing to return. At the school, Neferet attempts to erase Zoey's memory, but Zoey uses the elements to recover her memory. Characters Vampyres Blue Vampyres *Neferet *Loren Blake *Lenobia *Professor Nolan Fledglings Blue Fledglings *Zoey Redbird *Stevie Rae Johnson *Erin Bates *Shaunee Cole *Damien Maslin *Jack Twist *Aphrodite LaFont *Erik Night *Deino *Cole Clifton Red Fledglings *Stevie Rae Johnson *Elizabeth No Last Name *Elliott *Venus Humans *Heath Luck *Sylvia Redbird *Linda Heffer *John Heffer *Charles LaFont *Frances LaFont Animals *Nala *Persephone Other Covers betrayeduk.jpg betrayedr.jpg Traida-betrayed.jpg betrayedg.jpg Betrayed Cover Portugal.JPG Category:Books